The Rockstar's Ex
by Mixedupturnedaround
Summary: Really long Bellarke one -shot


Disclaimer: no copyright intended

authors note- wrote a story similar to this awhile back but deleted it.

The Arc hospital was abuzz with people, Clarke stood in the middle of it all taking it in. Just then she was jolted from her thoughts by the paramedics bursting through the ER door. " What do we got?"

" Octavia Blake, female 29 crush injuries to the leg and chest from a head on collision."

" Get her to the OR and someone page Dr. Reyes I'm gonna need an orthopedic surgeon!" Clarke yelled as she scrubbed in. Four hours later Clarke and Raven had finished the surgery and had Octavia wheeled to the ICU for close observation. The next morning Octavia was woke up to Clarke taking her vitals." What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?"

" Shh Octavia it's ok. You are in the Arc hospital, I'm Dr. Griffin."

" What happened?"

" You were in head on collision on I-75. You broke your leg in two places and broke a rib which punctured your lung. We did emergency surgery and you should be just fine."

" Where, where's my brother?"

" I'm sure he's on his way. No need to get upset I'll get a nurse to bring you a phone so you can talk to him."

" Ok thank you Dr. Griffin." Octavia smiled as Clarke left to fulfill her word. Later that night Clarke went to check on Octavia before she left when she ran into someone coming out of her room. She fell backwards onto her butt, but dusted herself off before looking up into a pair lf familiar brown eyes.

" Clarke?"

" Bellamy?"

" What are you doing here?"

" I work here, wait this is your sister Octavia?"

" Yea, I flew in from Hong Kong a couple of hours ago."

" What were you doing in Hong Kong?"

" My band the sky people is on tour."

" Oh right yeah."

" Wow, I just can't believe you work here. What's it been like two years?"

" Eleven months actually, but anyways I gotta go I'll catch up with you later!"

" Well ok bye." Bellamy yelled, but Clarke had already gone. Once out of his line of sight she broke into a sprint towards the lockeroom. When she made it inside she slid down the lockers and buried her face in her hands. After half an hour of crying she shook herself off and walked towards the daycare. She went in and scooped up a little one month old girl with brown hair and a face spattered with freckles.

Flashback Eleven months-

Clarke sat in the hospital courtyard her face buried in a book. All of a sudden tan arms encircled her waist pulling her close.

" Hey babe!"

" How'd you know it was me?" Bellamy laughed coming over to join her on the blanket.

" Because Id recognize your touch anywhere."

" Nice, so what are you reading today?"

" Uh anatomy of the tricep. Why?"

" Can't I ask what my girlfriend is reading without an ulterior motive?"

" I guess so how was your day?"

" Well that's actually what I was coming over to talk to you about."

" Ah hah there is something you want."

" You know that I love you."

" Bellamy what is it? You are kinda scaring me."

" Clarke, an agent came by and he's gonna sign the sky people to open up for the black eyed peas tour."

" That's amazing, but wait isn't that tour like 6 months in Australia?"

" Yeah."

" So you turned him down?"

" No, I leave in a week."

" What? Bellamy! How could you? What about us?"

" Clarke don't be unreasonable you know this is my dream. You should be supportive. You could come with us be our first groupie."

" I can't I'm in the third year of interning at the hospital here."

" This is a once in a lifetime oppurtunity Clarke!"

" I can't believe you! I have to go, just leave me alone."

" Fine! Have a nice life!" Bellamy shouted as Clarke ran off tears pouring down her cheeks.

Three months after-

Clarke sat on her bed positive pregnancy tests all over. Raven knocked on the door." Clarke are you ok?"

" Go away!"

" Now Clarke, you've been in there for two days."

" I said go away!"

" Forget it! I'm coming in!" Raven yelled as she kicked the door open. Her eyes scanned the room realization setting in as she went over and sat by Clarke.

"Oh Clarke, it's gonna be ok. I'm here for you along with Monty and Jasper."

" I don't know what to do, I'm about thirteen weeks. Bellamy left, he's in Australia!"

" It's ok, you don't need him. He doesn't even deserve you or the baby."

" Should I tell him?"

" That's your decision, but he left Clarke."

" I know, he said it was his dream."

" Shh Clarke it'll be okay." Raven soothed as she pulled a sobbing Clarke into her arms."

Present day-

Clarke woke up to her daughter crying from her bedside crib.

" Morning Bella Are you hungry?"

" Ok, come on." Clarke smiled putting Bella Grace Griffin on her chest to feed. Clarke smiled at her little baby so perfect. The dark curly hair and freckles were all Bellamy but her face shape was mostly Clarke. Dread filled Clarke as she realized it was time to get up for work. Everything within her hated that she had to leave her but since it was only her the bills had to be paid. The plus to the hospital day care was Clarke could go every two hours to feed and in case of anything. After Bella had fallen back asleep Clarke laid her in the crib so she could shower and dress. Clarke donned her black skinny jeans and a white shirt with her leather jacket. Topping it off with her music note necklace from Bellamy and a pair of converse. She applied just a bit more makeup than usual and curled her hair. Clarke had gotten in shape quickly because of breast feeding and walking so much at the hospital. After finishing getting herself ready she changed Bella's diaper and then put on a little pink dress with black tights. Clarke took Bella to the daycare and handed her to Charlotte to nursery worker, but not without the normal routine of tears. Charlotte always stood there quietly and sometimes rubbed Clarke's arm. At that point Raven came up and gently guided Clarke away and towards the locker room to change.

" It's just so hard leaving her."

" I know Clarke"

" She's so young, but I can't afford not to work."

" I'm sorry, try not to dwell on it." Raven smiled as she changed into her scrubs and went out to do rounds. Clarke changed as well and went to check for any new cases. After finding out that all the new cases had been assigned she sighed and walked towards Octavia's room. Clarke pushed the door open to see Bellamy drinking some coffee in the guest chair while Octavia was sound asleep.

" Clarke?"

" Good morning, just need to get her vitals real quick."

" Ok so how you been?"

" Not the time Bellamy."

" Come on Clarke, "

" I have to go."

" That's what you said last time." Bellamy added following her out into the hall.

" What do you want?"

"Darnit Clarke I'm sorry."

" You're sorry? You left me, we were dating for two years and you decided that your band was more important than me. "

" Shh keep it down, I don't want the paparazzi to get a hold of this. They will never leave you alone."

" Like you actually care,"

" Clarke, what happened to you? I wanted you to come and you said no."

" No! You don't get to turn this around on me."

" Oh so it's all my fault then huh?"

" It is Bellamy."

"..."

" Your desicion."

"..."

" Say something!"

" Uh Clarke? Your shirt?" Bellamy questioned, Clarke looked down to see her shirt wet.

" Crap! Ugh I gotta go!" Clarke shouted as she grabbed an extra pair of scrubs and then ran to feed Bella.

Bellamy stood there in silence for a moment before he went back into Octavia's room. Although for the life of him he didn't undersrand why her shirt had been wet.

" Hey Bell."

" Hey O how you feeling?"

"Alright although my leg hurts."

" It will for awhile, but don't worrry I'll be there to help you out."

" No way, this is not your opportunity to smother me."

" It is actually and I will."

" What about the tour?"

" It's over I finished the last show a day before the acciden. I just skipped some press conferences and cd signings."

" At least go to the hotel and shower then. I am in very good hands here."

" Actually you may be switching doctors."

" Why? What did you do?"

" Well do you remember that girl I dated before my first big break?"

" Of course, the girl you are still in love with."

" I'm not still in lobe with her!"

" Please you talk about her all the time and when she comes up you get that longing look in your eyes."

" Whatever Octavia, anyways her name is Clarks Griffin. The same Clarke Griffin as Dr. Griffin."

" No way! I can't believe it! Now you have your chance to get her back."

" It's not gonna happen. We just had a huge fight. Then the weirdest thing happened."

" What?"

" Her shirt got wet out of no where she didn't have a drink or anything."

"It had to have been wet before you just didn't notice it."

" I'm telling you O, it wasn't wet before."

" Ok, I think it's time you got some sleep."

" Fine see you later."

" See you later big brother."

As soon as Bellamy got into his room he took a steaming shower slipped on some basketball shorts and crashed. He woke up six hours later around five pm. He stuck on his jeans, a black v-neck, grey scarf, and converse. During the drive to the hospital he called his real estate agent about some property near by. Arc hospital was quiet when he got there, but he decided it be better to finish all his calls in the car.

Clarke was getting ready to leave, when Raven came into the locker room.

" Hey Clarke"

" Hey Raven"

" So what happened earlier? I heard you were arguing with a patient's brother."

Clarke just sat on the bench and cried. Raven ran over and put an arm around her.

" Stupid hormones!"

" It's ok, now you want to tell me what this is all about?"

" He's back."

" Who's back?"

" Bellamy freaking Blake!"

" Where? "

" Octavia Blake is his sister."

" Did he see Bella?"

" Not yet."

" Not yet? Are you gonna tell him?"

" I think I have to Raven."

" No you don't Clarke. He'll be gone again anyway. Don't put yourself through that."

" I don't know Raven."

" Ok well don't do anything rash."

" I'll try not to, anyways I have to go."

" Have a nice night Clarke give Bella a squeeze from her auntie Ray."

" I will see you tomorrow." Clarke smiled shutting the door behind her. Clarke walked down the hall nervously, watching in every direction. She gently picked up a sleeping Bella and cradled her in her arms. Clarke thought she was in the clear as she exited to main hospital doors. Just as she was reaching for her car handle a loud voice called from behind.

" Clarke!"

She pretended not to hear him and scrambled for the keys.

" Clarke!"

" She had the key in her hand but then dropped it. Clarke realized she couldn't pick it up with Bella and all the stuff so she gave up as Bellamy got to the car.

" I know you heard me."

Clarke sighed and turned around to face him." I am trying to get home, and I don't want to talk."

" I... Uh... Clarke, who is that?" he said motioning towards Bella.

" A baby."

" I know that. Who's baby?"

" She's mine."

" Wha..wha...what?"

" You heard me she's mine."

" Ok, but is she mine too?"

"..."

" Clarke?"

" Fine! Yes she is."

" How old?"

" One month."

" What's her name?"

" Bella Grace Griffin "

" Were you ever going to tell me?"

" Yes I uh probably."

" Can I hold her?"

" No I have to get her home."

" She's my daughter Clarke, I'm gonna hold her."

" Ugh then get in your car and you can follow me to the house."

" Alright, here let me help." Bellamy said picking up the keys and unlocking the door.

" Thanks."

" No problem see you there." He smirked jogging to his car and following her to her apartment. It was small only a studio, with minimal furnishings and basic wall paint. Even though it wasn't much Clarke had it completely knew she was still paying off loans and now with Bella it had to put a serious strain.

" So Bellamy? You want to hold her?"

" Absolutely."

" Here, why don't you sit on the couch this first time?"

" I guess." He smirked as they sat down Clarke leant over and handed Bella to him.

" Be careful with her head."

" Ok."

" And keep her covered she gets cold."

" Ok "

" Don't forget to support her butt."

" Ok Clarke, I got it."

" Right, sorry."

" I understand your protectiveness but I'm her dad."

" I know."

" She really is beautiful Princess."

" Princess? I haven't heard that name since you left."

" That's because that's my name for you, no one else can use it."

" .."

" You've done a good job so far."

" Thanks it's been hard."

" You should have told me when you first found out."

" I couldn't you were on tour and we had broken up."

" You could've found a way."

" I know, I was just scared."

" How'd your mom take it?"

" Let's just say we don't really talk anymore."

" That bad huh?"

" Worse." Just then Bella started to stir and cry. Bellamy got bug eyed and looked at Clarke." What's wrong?"

" Calm down she's just hungry."

" Oh ok" Bellamy semi laughed. Then Clarke started to pull her shirt up." Woah! What are you doing?"

" Feeding our daughter."

" Yeah, ok"

" Here give her to me" Clarke reached for Bella and once she was close enough liftEd her shirt the rest of the way so Bella could latch on. They sat there awkwardly for a few moments until Clarke laughed.

" What?"

" You look like a confused puppy."

" Oh I uh sorry."

" No problem, do you have any questions?"

" Well, does it hurt?"

" Sometimes, but she doesn't have any teeth yet."

" So how often do you do it?"

" Every two hours sometimes more."

" Wow so barely any sleep."

" Not really any sleep, no"

" Maybe I could help out some nights."

" Uh A she can't leave me, and B you have a band to get back to Mr. rockstar."

" I'm not leaving her, I just realized I had her."

" No we were fine without you, you don't need to give up on your dream on her account. You'll resent us for the rest of your life."

" I'm not giving up either of them."

" What about on tour?"

" We don't have another tour for a year and Ill fly away to shows and come back whenever I can.

" I'm shocked I uh I should give Bella a bath." Clarke said standing up.

" Ok well I'll make dinner."

" You don't have to do that Bellamy."

" Just be greatful and go give our daughter a bath. Bellamy smirked as Clarke walked to the bathroom. Bellamy messed around in the kitchen before he found the stuff to make spaghetti. About thirty minutes later Clarke came out of her room without Bella and in black pajama pants and a long flowy blue shirt. Her outfit wasn't what caught bellamy's eye,no it was the silver music note hanging from the silver chain around her neck.

" Mmmm smells delicious, Bella fell asleep in the bath so I went ahead and put her in the crib."

" Oh ok " The rest of dinner was filled with meaningless small talk. Once they were finkshed Clarke cleaned up while Bellamy held Bella. After feeding Bella one more time Clarke went and sat by Bellamy on the couch to watch some crazy show called the 100.

" Bellamy?"

" Huh?"

" I just want to thank you for everything you are doing for Bella."

" Clarke, don't you get it?"

" What?"

" I'm not just doing it for Bella, I'm doing it for you."

" Me? Why would you do anything for me?"

" Because I still love you!"

" I.. Uh .." Clarke stuttered but then pressed her lips to his. Bellamy responded immediately by pulling her into his lap. Deepening the kiss ten fold. They pulled back breathless and Clarke whispered " I love you too." That set off the kissing again and the next thing Clarke knew she woke up to Bella crying and hearing Bellamy mumble beside her. Through his grumble he got up and carried Bella to Clarke laying Bella on her already naked chest. At around 6 the next morning Clarke's alarm clock went off. She drug herself out of bed and into the shower. Within a minute of being in the shower Bellamy joined her. Once they were both out and dressed they changed Bella and headed to the hospital. When Clarke pulled up there was a swarm of paparazzi. They let her through easily because they had no idea who she was. Although Bellamy who pulled in behind her was blockaded in his car. Clarke was almost at the nursery when Bellamy came behind her and pulled her over to the side.

" Bellamy! You scared me!"

" Sorry."

" It's alright, what's up?"

" So Clarke, I want to keep Bella with me today."

" What about the paparazzi?"

" I'll stay in Octavia's room."

" Well ok, but make sure they don't see her."

" I will make sure they don' t even know she exists."

" Alright I'll be in, in an hour to feed her."

" Ok see you then Princess." Bellamy smiled taking Bella and giving Clarke a quick kiss before walking off. He hid in the shadows until he got to Octavia's room and he quickly slipped inside.

" There you are! You said you were coming back last night!"

" Shh O keep your voice down, sorry I got preoccupied." Bellamy whispered taking a step toward the bed and into the light.

" Oh my gosh! Who is that?"

" Octavia I'd like you to meet Bella Grace Griffin, my daughter."

" No way! I'm an aunt!"

" Shhh yes would you like to see her?"

" Please can I?"

" Here, make sure you hold her head."

" Aww bell she's gorgeous when did you find out?"

" Yesterday, I saw Clarke with her and she told me."

" Wow, I can't believe it."

" Neither can I."

" What about Clarke? Did ya'll fight again?"

" No we actually kinda admitted we still loved each other."

" Finally! I told you!"

" Octavia shh, if you don't be quiet you will wake her."

" Right, sorry. So when am I gonna get a formal introductoon to this cutie's mother?"

" She should be here in thirty minutes to feed Bella."

" Thirty minutes? Bell you should have told me sooner! I look a mess."

" O calm down, it's no big deal. Plus she's the one that did surgery on your lung."

" Well that was then I want to try to look presentable to the love of your life."

" Stop saying that, I'm not sure it's gonna work out yet."

" It will,now go get me a hair brush!" Octavia laughed. By the time Clarke got there Octavia had made Bellamy wash her face and hold a mirror for makeup. Clarke shyly knocked on the door.

" Come in."

" Good morning Octavia, I thought I'd get your vitals while I'm here."

" Go ahead it'll give us time to talk. So you and my brother eh?"

" I guess so, it all kinda fell back into place."

" Am I allowed to babysit?"

" Uh yeah, I mean not now cause I'm still breastfeeding but after that definitely. I mean you are her aunt. Also one of the very few family members she has left."

" What does that mean?"

" O!" Bellamy hissed

" It's ok Bell, um well I was an only child an my dad died when I was young. My mom doesn't really talk to me anymore, too much of a disappointment. Doesn't want to offend her new husband. Anyways, yeah she only has you,me and Bellamy really."

" I'm sorry Clarke I didn't mean to pry."

" No it's fine, I'm pretty much over it now."

" Ok, so on a side note when should I be getting out of here?"

" Your scans look really good so maybe two or three days."

" That long? I'm gonna die from boredom first."

" No you won't, I'm pretty sure Bellamy will be hanging out in here with Bella and they'll keep you company."

" Bellamy is boring but my niece will make up for it." Octavia smiled. Sometime later in the day Clarke went in to feed Bella and stopped at the breaking news report from e!

" Breaking news! Bellamy Blake of the sky people's sister Octavia Blake is in the hospital recovering from a head on collision. Said accident was not Octavia's fault, just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Although this is big we think we may have uncovered a way bigger secret. Our sources tell us that Bellamy Blake has an ex working in the hospital by the name of Clarke Griffin. Supposedly they broke up before Bellamy's band the sky people had their first big break. But we have photos showing Bellamy Blake entering Clarke's apartment building. Is this couple back together? Are there any secrets they are hiding? Remember you heard it first here! Continue to watch for any new information as this scandalous story unfolds!"

" Ugh! I can't believe this!" Bellamy shouted but Clarke rushed in and shushed him " shh Bella is asleep."

" Sorry, I don't even know how they found out."

" It's ok, we knew this would happen sooner or later."

" I was hoping later."

" We will just have to change our game plan a bit."

" What are you thinking?"

" I think we should face this head on."

" Ok. How?"

" You open up a press conference and after you announce me I will come up and bring Bella."

" Clarke after you do that, they'll never leave you alone."

" It's too late to save me from that and it be better not to have people sneaking around."

" I guess, I need to tell my band. They might not be too happy."

" Please, with all the attention this will bring they should be rejoicing."

" You really want to do this huh?"

" No, not really but it needs to be done."

" I agree so I'll schedule a conference for tomorrow out front. Since Bella and you will be there I'll hire double security maybe triple."

" Whatever is necessary, but don't go overboard."

" I won't " Bellamy smirked but by the time of the press conference Bellamy had quadrupled security and assigned three specific body guards to Clarke and Bella. The press gathered hungrily around the front of the hospital. Snow hamd just started to fall and was slowly shook himself as he made his way out and directly to the front.

" Good afternoon everyone, thanks for coming. Well I'm not gonna mess around, so here's the point of this whole thing.I want to address some questions about my life and my friends. Go ahead the floor is open "

" Blake, who is Clarke Griffin?"

" Aw well you should just see her, Clarke why don't you come on up." Bellamy smiled extending a hand to Clarke who stepped up beside him Bella wrapped snuggly in her arms.

" Clarke, who are you to Mr Blake?"

" Bellamy and I met three years ago and dated for two then we broke up when he went on tour with the black eyed peas eleven months ago."

" Bellamy, are you and Clarke back together?"

" Yes, we are and we will be only taking one more question."

" Bellamy who is Clarke holding?"

" Clarke is holding my daughter Bella Grace Blake. Thank you and have a nice day" Bellamy ended guiding Clarke away from the paps shouting all kinds of questions, up roaring for more information. Once safely inside Clarke turned around and stared harshly at Bellamy.

" What was that?"

" That's what you wanted."

" Not that you said Bella's name was Blake it isn't."

" I want it to be."

" I'm not changing her name."

" You should change it when you change yours."

" Wait. What?"

" Clarke I've loved you since the moment I saw you and now we have a child together. We should be a family Clarke. I guess what I'm saying is will you marry me?" Bellamy proposed getting down on one knee and opening the little black box with a gorgeous ring inside.

" Oh my gosh! I uh.. I guess.. I mean yes I will."

Bellamy slid the ring in her finger and pulled her in for a kiss carefully avoiding squishing Bella. Over the next few weeks Clarke and Bellamy had bought a rather large house and moved had everything done in a month for the wedding. They had decided to get married on a rooftop in nyc overlooking the river at sunset. Chairs has been set up and candles were everywhere. The audience was filled with Bellamy's band members, Lincoln, Finn, Murphy, and Miller. Along with Clarke's medical friends Raven, Jasper, and Monty. All in all it was a tiny wedding Clarke's mother didn't even show. It didn't matter though, Bellamy stood at the altar awaiting the arrival of his bride. Octavia came down the aisle in a blue bridesmaid dress holding Bella with Wells. Next Clarke turned the corner she had on a white mermaid style dress with no straps and just the right amount of beading. After the ceremony they changed and just went out to eat. When they all had finished Bellamy and Clarke kissed Bella and left for their honeymoon in the Bahamas.

Epilogue-2 years later

Clarke sat up in the hospital bed sweat dripping down her face. Bellamy walked over and gently placed a little bundle in her arms.

" Hi baby boy, I'm your momma."

" You did great Clarke, I love you." Bellamy smiled as he lent down and kissed her forehead. Just then Octavia came in with Bella.

" Daddy!" Bella laughed jumping into Bellamy's arms.

" Congrats you two, now you have the perfect little family of four." Octavia smiled


End file.
